Agonico Dolor
by Lady Orochi
Summary: No, no es a Oz a quien quiero olvidar, eso seria imposible. Pero necesito deshacerme de estas ansias...y debo admitir que Vicent es bastante bueno en ello


Eeeemh, hola. Esta la primera vez que subo algo a FF y **no es de mi autoria** u.u Lo escribio una muy querida amiga que acepto regalarmelo y dejar que lo publique aqui **Con la promesa de que luego me escribira uno OzxGil *¬* ** Este One shot? Lo escribio mi querida y adorada Wolfriver y espero que les guste tanto como a mi.

**Disclaimer:** No somos las dueñas de Pandora Hearts, ni de Gil, ni de Vicent. Pero como tampoco estan en una caja de seguridad, algun dia nos apoderaremos de ellos muajajajaasdasdasd~ **Y cuando eso pase sera tu fin, estupido conejo ¬¬**

_**AGONICO DOLOR**_

Fumé ……….. ya no recuerdo cuantos cigarrillos, las colillas de estos solo se fueron acumulando en el suelo sin lograr calmar ese temor dentro de mi de perderlo de nuevo, por ese latente riesgo que se alojo en su pecho bajo la forma de un reloj, ese maldito tatuaje que amenazaba con devorarlo para siempre en abysm, por inercia termine en la habitación que esa noche lo alojaba, quisiera fundirme en el para protegerlo de TODO, abro esa puerta con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo…. Solo quiero verle, eso debe tranquilizarme al menos un poco, ver esa luz que jure proteger, esa luz que fusiona en mi tantos sentimientos, mi mirada se pierde en ese pequeño bulto, absorto de todo, velo su sueño por instantes, hasta que ese bulto gira un poco, probablemente alguna pesadilla lo ha incomodado o solo el reflejo de su cuerpo, de cualquier modo cierro la puerta tan lentamente como la abrí, extinguiendo su presencia de mi, me retiro de allí con mas ansias con las que llegue, empiezo a caminar posiblemente dando vueltas hasta que me topo con la habitación de mi hermano, pase del fuego al hielo, y aun así toco solo una vez su puerta, se que abrirá de inmediato así que retrocedo un poco, se que al abrir esa puerta me mira así que esquivo su mirada, se que ha sonreído y sabe exactamente el por que estoy allí.

-Yo haré que te olvides de ese niño -dice con esa calma.

No es Oz, quien urgentemente quiero olvidar, eso es imposible, son estas ansias las que quiero suprimir y debo admitirlo vinc es bueno haciendo eso…………

Me sujeta del brazo y tira de mi hacia dentro de su habitación, ya es tarde así que imagino que el sórdido sonido de la puerta cerrándose, dominó en aquel pasillo, dentro de la habitación se siente bien, sus labios saben bien –has estado fumando demasiado- dice a son de reclamo, tratando de decir con eso, que era innecesario que fumara tanto sabiendo que esa noche el estaba allí, trato de alejarlo un poco de mi, solo quiero respirar!, y en lugar de eso, muerde mi labio inferior, sus manos están algo frías pero son tan hábiles como siempre y comienzan a desnudarme casi sin darme cuenta, mientras guía mis pasos hacia su cama, coopero totalmente solo quiero que mi mente se nuble, y que al ir a la cama mi cuerpo y mente se cansen lo suficiente como para dormir.

Tus manos acarician mi piel ya desnuda, puedo sentir tus caricias lentas en mi espalda, ya casi te has deshecho de todas tus prendas, y escucho el sonido de un zipper bajando, se que es lo que viene, así que cierro los ojos, separas mis piernas, y aunque no es la primera vez que hacemos esto, me aferro a ti y encajo mis uñas en tu espalda, se que eso te excita y lo uso a mi favor, entras en mi de forma violenta y por reflejo he gemido –tranquilo- me dices, pero no es eso lo que quiero, susurro a tu oído un leve "mas" y comienzas a embestirme de forma fuerte, intento articular alguna palabra pero mueren antes de nacer en mi garganta, solo logro gemir, conoces demasiado bien mi cuerpo y sabes el punto exacto donde me pierdo, solo quiero cansarme hasta quedarme dormido, mañana me las arreglare con mi adolorido cuerpo, mis labios tiene un ligero sabor a tu veneno, cinercia han hecho mi dolor y tu cuerpo y devorado en este éxtasis me sumerjo en ese placer ya conocido, un grito te ha avisado que he llegado a mi limite pero tu aun estas lejos, no se cuantas veces me vendre antes de que tu lo hagas……… si pudiera tocar ahora con mis manos lo que anhelo, me aferro a ti mientras la noche nos abraza aun mas fuerte.


End file.
